bayonetsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Rulers of Provence
This is a list of the Rulers of Provence through its various stages of existance. French Colonial Governers of Avrocques (1502-1598) Governers appointed by the French government during France's ownership of the region, under the title of Gouverneur d'Avrocques. *Jean Claude de Provence - April 8th, 1502 - August 23rd, 1510 - Died in Office *Bauduoin d'Eu - November 1st, 1510 - May 8th, 1512 - Died in Office *Charles Montferrats - May 8th, 1512 - August 8th, 1519 - Resigned *Stephen Fleurant - August 8th, 1519 - ??? - Paroled *Francis I of France - ??? - March 31st, 1547 - Died in Office *Henry II of France - March 31st, 1547 - April 7th, 1547 - Appointed New Governer *August saint-Buford - April 7th, 1547 - January 30th, 1558 - Died in Office *Guy I d'Avrocques - January 30th, 1558 - July 10th, 1572 - Died in Office *Guy d'Avrocques (the Younger) - July 10th, 1572 - October 17th, 1583 - Died in Office *Charles d'Avrocques - October 17th, 1583 - April 20th, 1595 - Arrested for Treason *Henry IV of France - April 20th, 1595 - June ??, 1598 - Charter sold to England English Governate Lordships (1598-1609) Lords appointed by the English government during England's ownership of the region, under the title Lord Governer of Provence and Avrocques. *Elizabeth I of England - June ??. 1598 - March 24th, 1603 - Died in Office *James I of England, VI of Scots - March 24th, 1603 - June 11th, 1603 - Appointed New Lord *Cuthbert de Leyeburne - June 11th, 1603 - June 11th, 1605 - End of Term *Malcom O'Hare - June 11th, 1605 - June 11th, 1607 - End of Term *Connor FitzOsbern - June 11th, 1607 - June 11th, 1609 - End of Term Duchy of Provence (1609-1619) Dukes of Provence, as appointed by James I, under the title By the Grace of God, Duke of Provence and Avrocques, and Lord Protector of the Loumlands. *Hughes d'Avrocques - September 1st, 1609 - May 5th, 1619 - Title Changed Viceroyalty of Provence (1619-1638) Viceroys of Provence, as appointed by James I, under the title By the Grace of God, King of Provence in service to the Crown of the English Nation. *Hughes d'Avrocques - May 5th, 1619 - December 7th, 1638 - Independence Absolute Monarchy (1638-1721) Heads of State of Provence, under the title Grâce á Dieu, King of the most holy Catholic nation of Provence, Defender of the Lands of Avrocques and the Loum. *Hughes I of Provence (d'Avrocques) - December 7th, 1638 - February 15th, 1641 - Died in Office *Hughes II of Provence (d'Avrocques) - February 15th, 1641 - March 1st, 1679 - Died in Office *Guy of Provence (d'Avrocques) - March 1st, 1679 - December 7th, 1679 - Assassinated *Laurent of Provence (d'Avrocques) - December 7th, 1679 - November 12th, 1701 - Died in Office *Henri I of Provence (d'Avrocques) - November 12th, 1701 - July 19th, 1721 - Forced into Abdication Phillipian Era (1721-Onward) Heads of State of Provence, under various titles, after the revolution and abdication of King Henri I. *Phillip Vladimirovich Aliksandr - July 19th, 1721 - May 31st, 1752 - as First Servant of the People of Provence ''- KIA *Henri II of Provence (d'Avrocques) - April 15th, 1752 - December 5th, 1754 - ''as King of the most holy Catholic nation of Provence, Defender of the Lands of Avrocques and the Loum. - 'Abdicated '(Vacant December 5th, 1754 - August 16th, 1755) *Augustus I of Provence (Aliksandr) - August 16th, 1755 - Incumbent - as King of Provence Category:National Leaders